


Sweet Dreams

by Candyholic85



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: "Till now I never knew, that it is You I've been dreaming of..." Derek and Odette have been dreaming up the perfect Princess/Prince to rescue them from their current predicament, however the dream versions and the real life versions of these people have too many similarites than they will ever admit to. Set in the fall after the summer where they are teenagers and the summer they are adults and fall in love. Rated Mature because sex.





	Sweet Dreams

That it’s you I’ve been dreaming of. 

Odette laid in bed and tried to will herself to sleep. She rolled to one side and tried to squeeze her eyes even more tightly shut but it was of no use. They seemed to snap open and in the dim light, her gaze immediately went to the calendar. She scowled at it and turned away from it before resettling herself in bed. Granted it was only October, thank heavens, she always slept easier in the winter months, in the summer, it was dreadful, it was so hot and humid and she would always brew over the days events, sleeping in a bed, not her own, in a castle, not her own, spending her days with the last people she she wanted to spend them with. However this last summer had started turning out for a slightly better summer than in the past.  
She had made Derek so jealous this last summer, oh how she wanted to laugh. She had taken up cards and had destroyed him in every game. That had actually been fun. She was getting better in her ability to reason with even the most pig headed of men. She practiced that skill quite a bit that summer. Suggesting games, even dress up. But to no avail on her own father. She had even debated taking up the dark arts to put her father under a spell if only to dissuade him from ever bringing her back to that kingdom and never mentioning a marriage, even erasing every memory of Prince Derek. But sadly every book that even hinted at the subject had been destroyed. Someone, she could never remember a name had threatened her father and the kingdom with the dark arts before, so she knew better than to even hint at such a thing. But still, it was a nice daydream of hers. Just like she daydreamed about a different prince, any other prince but Derek, coming to her rescue from this horrid situation. Who would actually act like charming prince from a fairy-tale and treat her with gentleness, thoughtfulness, and would treasure her instead of ignoring her and being the biggest, most immature, jerk ever.  
However, she was growing into a beautiful young lady and she had used it to her advantage. She wasn’t ugly by any stretch of the word and Derek’s castle guards had only been too happy to talk and even flirt with her. She knew it was harmless for the most part. But, every time Derek had ‘caught’ her doing so, he would ‘glare’ at her and whoever she was talking to from a distance. Well if he was going to ignore her, she had to take up her time somehow. And besides it’s not like Derek had ever tried to flirt with her. Although Odette was sure that if he ever tried she would be more than able to either render him speechless or blush so hard he would perhaps fall over. But oh well. Just another skill she would keep in her repertoire for next summer. Her eyes opened again and landed on her bedside table where her locket was laying, she never wore it to bed, lest it would strangle her in her sleep. She had such mixed feelings about the piece of jewelry. She had always worn it. On the mornings she forgot to put it on, even on the mornings she deliberately didn’t wear it. Something felt so profoundly wrong that she had caved and put it back on anyway later on in the day.  
Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she was getting sleepy and didn’t feel the need to roll over, instead, let her now tired eyelids droop before they fell completely. She finally drifted off to sleep.  
But her dreams, they were her favorite part of the day. She could really escape her reality.  
She was walking this time in a garden, she was looking for him. Her own prince charming her mind had made up for her. Oh how she longed to be swept up into his embrace and feel his feather light kisses again. She felt her cheeks flush with a rosy tint as she remembered all the things her and her own prince charming had done in her past dreams.  
“Over here my love,” He called to her. His deep, soothing voice always made her heart speed up. He was swinging on a bench swing that hung from a branch of a massive tree. He had stopped swinging and was waving her over. She couldn’t help the peal of giggles of laughter coming from her as she all but ran over to him and sat right next to him and moved with him to get the swing swinging again. She could feel the heat from his body radiate into hers, they were sitting so close.  
“So how was your day?” He asked as they swung back and forth.  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m here with you now.” She dismissed, not really remembering the answer to the question any way.  
“I’ve missed you so,” She sighed and leaned into him a little more, causing the swing to swing crookedly a little but not enough to cause any alarm.  
“I’ve missed you more,” He murmured as he kissed her temple while dragging his feet a bit to slow down the swing to almost a stop. She smiled up at him dreamily and closed her eyes as his lips found hers. He was holding her so gently yet firmly. She smiled mischievously as she embolden herself from sitting next to him to straddling him. He looked at her with wonder, and...longing. She felt their balance fall, but instead of falling back onto the ground, she felt them fall into a bed. She was delighted for the change and pulled him closer to her core as her legs instinctively parted around him. She flushed with need as their kisses morphed from gentle to passionate. She could almost taste him. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled just enough to make him hiss. He smiled roguishly and she looked at him in heightened expectation, waiting to see what and how he would respond. He licked her from her jaw to her collarbone before taking a playful nip there. She gasped and squealed in delight.  
“More,” She panted as he pinned her to the bed. “Please,” she pleaded as she keened for him. Her nether regions were engorged and almost throbbing. She didn’t know exactly what she was begging for but some part of him was supposed to do something to her. Then the sensation of fingers, long, slender fingers finding her feminine folds, stroking her into a frenzy. And that frenzy built itself up into such heights of enjoyment and delight she might as well be flying. She peaked in ecstasy and felt that now familiar pulse as everything went all fuzzy as she was then cradled in his arms.  
She woke up the next morning, her own fingers smelled of her femininity and she shrugged. Ever since one of her closest friends had clued her in that women could please themselves and how it all worked, she couldn’t help herself. It was one ‘sin’ she didn’t confess to at church but she did feel better about most things afterward. She could only hope that Derek would be clued in either as much as she was or more before they were supposed to get married. 

Derek woke up with an all too familiar ooze in his pants. He carefully cleaned himself up after he got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. He never could remember much of his dreams, only fleeting images. Goodness gracious she had been gorgeous. Long blonde hair, cascading down her back, her breasts had been a bit on the small side but filled his hands just as nicely. Not like he had ever felt the real thing of course, although he may or may not have gotten a little too familiar with a few statues in the garden, or overheard other men talking about their conquests and he had an imagination, he could piece things together. Oh goodness and her eyes, those violet...shit. He groaned in frustration. He only knew of ONE girl who had violet eyes. How come every time he had one of those kinds of dreams, the girl always, always, had violet eyes. All of the other girls with green, brown, even just plain blue eyes, the ones with brown and even red hair, he could never get close enough, they were always out of reach. Even his own brain wouldn’t let him fully escape her. God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been too long since I've posted anything.  
> Ok so my daughter is five now and we were going through the Hulu feed and found Swan Princess and she had no idea that there were other princesses besides the Disney varity. (I know, I have failed her lol) Anywho, so we watch it and I was reminded how much I actually loved this movie as a kid. And so in rewatching it, this popped in my head so I sat down and an hour or so later I have this. I know I'm a word vomit canoe. But I thought this was a cute little something and I've needed a cute little something to get me back into writing. So, I wrote this with the view that both of them were virgins and I tried using gentle, vague-ish language to try, TRY, to preserve SOME semblence of innocence. I tried. Not saying I succeeded. lol. Thank you for reading.


End file.
